I'm Smarter Than Sheldon
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Xannahvas is reliving her sombody life with her brother Axel. Yaoi warning. Little bit of AukRoku
1. SeaSalt IceCream Is The Best

Sheldon Copper stared at the whiteboard in his office. He was trying to figure out one of his latest problems. Someone opened the door breaking his concentration. Sheldon turned around and looked at the person that opened the door. The person was a sixteen year old girl with Red hair put into two high pigtails with bright green eyes. There was a metallic blue 'L' shaped tattoo on her right side of her face that came from the middle of her cheek to her eye then extended into a thick line that went around her eye like eyeliner. She had a black tank and a red skirt that went halfway up her thigh. A white vest with a hood. Black leather fingerless gloves and red and blue checker high tops. She had a necklace with the Roman numeral 13 and an 'X' with a heart at the base.

"Oh sorry. I thought this was the washroom." She smiled shyly.

"Well I can assure you that that sign on my door doesn't say Washroom." Sheldon said.

"Sorry again." She looked at the white board that Sheldon was working on. "You need to switch the mass and density with each other and add a two before the decimal point for the mass." She waved goodbye and walked away.

"Well I never." Sheldon said when the strange girl left. He looked at the board and mentally tried what the girl said.

(Lunch)

Sheldon sat at a lunch table with Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali.

"I can't believe I got something wrong." Sheldon mumbled to himself.

"What happened Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"Earlier today someone came into my office and fixed the problem that I was working on."

"What did this person look like?" Howard asked.

"She had red hair and looked about sixteen."

"You mean her." Leonard pointed at the girl from earlier. She walked into the cafeteria. "I think I know her from somewhere."

"Well let's invite her over here." Howard said. He started waving the girl over. She saw him waving at her and she walked over to the guy's.

When she got to the table they noticed she was eating a milky blue ice-cream on a stick.

"Hey." She said. "Dr. Copper I hope that I helped in fixing your problem." She smiled and licked her ice-cream.

"Hi I'm Howard Wolowitz. What's yours?" Howard asked.

"Xannahvas Flynn. Nice to meet you."

"Now I know who you are." Leonard said. "Your Dr. Flynn the latest child prodigy. But I thought you were a guy."

"That's my brother. I get him to do all my speeches." She bit into her ice-cream. "Ahh I always bit it." She whinnied.

"I will not believe that she is a child prodigy." Sheldon said.

"Just ignore him." Leonard said. "Can I ask you why you're here?"

"I got a job here." Xannahvas finished her ice-cream and started chewing the wooden stick.

"What kind of job?"

"Nothing special I'm just teaching some random classes and helping anyone that needs help. And from what I observed from Dr. Copper today he'll need a lot of help."

"I didn't need your help." Sheldon said standing up. (A/N try saying that ten times fast)

"Is there a problem here?" Someone said. The guy's looked behind Xannahvas and saw a guy that looked like Xannahvas but a few year's older. He had fire truck red hair that spiked at the back. His eyes were emerald green. He had black upside down tear drops under his eyes. He wore baggy black jeans and a black shirt that said 'I'll stop stabbing you when you stop screaming' in white writing.

"Hey Axel." Xannahvas said. "There is no prob here I'm just getting to know some people."

"'Kay, well I got your board from the car because I won't be able drive you home."

"Date with Roxy." Xannahvas teased.

"Shut up." Axel shoved the skateboard the he was holding into his sister's hands. "See you later princess." Xannahvas flipped him off but he just ignored her and walked away and left the cafeteria.

Xannahvas turned around to the guy's. "Well it was nice talking to you but I need to set up my office." She opened the pocket of her vest. "He's my business card. If you need any help feel free to call." She placed four cards on the table. She waved goodbye and left to her office.

(4 hours later)

Xannahvas finished putting up the last of her photos on the wall. They were mostly of her and her friends. There was the picture of her, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion laughing with sea salt ice-cream. Another was her, Kairi and Naminé on the swings. A few of her Vanitas, Ventus and her hanging out in random places. The rest where her and her brother, and her and her boyfriend Vanitas.

There was a knock on the door. Xannahvas got out of the bean bag chair and went to the door. She opened it and found that the guy's from earlier where there.

"Could we come in?" Leonard asked.

"Sure." Xannahvas opened the fully and let them in. "What do you guys need?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out for Chinese food with us."

She went over to the mini Fridge/freezer and took out a sea salt ice-cream. "Sorry but I have to help my brother unpack." She bit into her ice-cream. "Maybe some other time." She fell into a blue bean bag chair.

"Hey, who are these?" Howard asked pointing at the group picture.

"That picture of me, my brother, Roxas and two of are other high school friends at graduation."

"But you look about eight."

"Seven and a half actually, but how do you think I got four of my PhD's at fourteen."

"Ohhh she's got you beat Sheldon." Leonard said.

The song 'Fighting Dreamer's' (A/N one of the Naruto opener's) started playing.

"Sorry to cut your visit short but I need to go to the store to buy food." She took out her phone and turned off the alarm.

"No problem." The guy's left and Xannahvas grabbed her back pack and skateboard then locked the door to her office.

(1 hour later)

Xannahvas opened the door to her new apartment.

"Stupid broken elevator." She mumbled to herself. She walked in and heard moans and groans and a bed creaking. "Axel get your dick out of Roxas's ass for a minute while I put the food away!" She yelled.

The noises stopped. She quickly she put away the food then slammed the door closed to let the guy's know she was gone.

(Downstairs)

"I wonder who moved into Penny's apartment." Leonard asked as he and Sheldon started waking up the stairs.

"Well this morning I saw this blond haired guy bringing stuff into it." Sheldon answered.

"Well let's go and knock on the door later."

"Remember last time you introduced yourself to the neighbour."

"Well that was a girl and this persons a guy so I don't see any problem with it."

"If you say so."

They finished walking up the last flights of stairs. They rounded the corner and walked over to Penny's old apartment. They notices that there was a girl sitting agents the door.

"Dr. Flynn?" Leonard said.

Xannahvas looked up from her book. "Hello." She stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you mean outside or in this building."

"Both."

"I live here and you'll hear why I'm out here in three, two, one."

"Axel not so hard!" Roxas yell whinnied.

"Sorry babe." Axel said back.

"That's why." Xannahvas sighed. "Can I please stay at your place for the night?"

"Sure." Leonard said.

"Leonard the roommate agreement." Sheldon said. "Remember it says that you have to give me twelve hour notice before inviting a girl over."

"I thought that was only for if I want to sleep with someone."

"No it's for anything."

"Please Dr. Copper I don't want to spend the night in there. I have to share a room with Axel." Xannahvas said. "Please I'll just spend the night then leave in the morning."

"Alright, but only this one time."

"Thanks'." She grabbed her bag and followed the guy's into their apartment.

"It's alright." Leonard said. "We're happy to help you Dr. Flynn."

"Call me Xanna. So where do you want me to sleep?"

"I can make a bed on the couch here if you're okay with that."

"That's perfect." Xannahvas put her bag on the couch. She took out a mini cooler and took out five sea salt ice-creams. "Do you think I could put these in your freezer?"

"Go ahead."

She went into the kitchen and opened the freezer putting in the ice-cream.

"I was wondering what are those." Leonard asked.

"Sea salt ice-cream. There the best things in the world." She took one out of its wrapper. "Roxas introduced me to them when I began high school."

"And Roxas is?"

"My brother's boyfriend." She bit the ice-cream. "You guys want to try one." She grabbed two more out of the freezer.

"What do they taste like?" Sheldon asked.

"It's hard to describe buy in short there salty sweet." She walked forward and handed them each one. "Just to tell you I made these so there not as good at the one's I get back home."

The two men opened the ice-cream and took a bite. "Not bad." Leonard said.

"I don't like it." Sheldon said.

"Well if you don't like it I'll take it." She took the ice-cream from Sheldon's hand and stared to eat it.

"I'll get your blankets." Leonard went and got some blankets and pillows. He got back into the room and put the blankets and pillows onto the couch.

"I'm going to bed early day tomorrow." Sheldon left the room.

"I should be heading in too." Leonard said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Leonard left too.

Xannahvas went onto the couch and went to sleep.

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad. Please review flames are welcome.**

**BTW Xannahvas is my Nobody so if you get my name right then I'll make a one shot for any show, anime, play or whatever you want it to be of. Also I don't own anything except Xannahvas because she is me and I am her.**


	2. First Day Of Classes

Xannahvas woke up with Sheldon looking over her.

"Dude what's your deal." She mumbled as she sat up. "It's not nice to creep on girls while they sleep."

"Someone is at the door the door for you." Sheldon said.

"Hey I'm not just someone." Axel said coming in. "Come on princess I'm driving you."

"Alright." Xannahvas got off the couch and folded up the blankets. "But you owe me a more ice-cream."

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's go." Axel walked out of the apartment.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night. See you later." She waved and left the apartment.

(1 Hour later)

Xannahvas had her feet propped up onto one of the student desks in the classroom. This term she was teaching a creative writing class. She was reading a manga while eating sea salt ice-cream.

She was wearing skinny black jeans, pure black converse and blood red shirt with a pink bunny that was all torn up holding a knife and lying in a pool of its own black blood. A white tie hung loosely around her neck.

Once the class was full of the student's Xannahvas put her book away into her messenger bag and got up. She walked down to the front of the classroom. She went to the white board and used an orange marker and wrote her name. She turned around to the class and spoke.

"My name is Dr. Xannahvas Flynn. But just call me Xanna. I know what you're thinking I'm too young to be your teacher well I don't give a crap what you think." She erased her name from the board. "Now let's go over some rule's it would be a good idea to right these down because I won't repeat them. Number one five strikes and you're out. Two don't call me a kid and or treat me like a kid. Three no complaining. Four I hate giving detention because it is so boring so do your work. Now for what you can do. You can chew gum, talk to people around you and all those other things that other teacher's won't let you do. Any questions?"

A blond haired girl in the middle of the class raised her hand. "Are you the same Xannahvas Flynn that went missing for two years and changed your name from Savannah?"

"Yep. Any more questions." No one raised their hands. "Alright now all I want you to do is write a three chapter story about anything you want but you have to create it. I don't care if you right it on vampires but it can't be like Twilight because I really hate Twilight. And that's another rule don't bring Twilight in here because I will burn it. Begin on your stories."

(End of class)(Beginning of lunch)

Xannahvas sat at the table reading a comic when Leonard and they came up beside her.

"Is that a limited addition superman number one?" Howard asked.

"Yep." She closed the comic up and put it on the table. "Do one of you guys want it?"

The guy's gasped in shock.

"How much?" Leonard said rushing to sit in front of her. "I'll give you any amount."  
>Xannahvas smiled. "Two hundred shiny pennies. Take it or leave it."<p>

"Two dollars for a two thousand dollar comic." Sheldon said sitting down also.

"Not two dollars I want two hundred shiny pennies. Big difference. Want it or not." She put the comic in the air holding it with two. "If not then I will rip it." She smiled sadistically.

"I'll take it!" Rajesh yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Alright." She stood up and gave it to him. "Give me the pennies when you can." Her phone went off. She went to her bag and grabbed her phone. "Hey Xemnas what's up."

"…" She listened to the person on the other line said.

"Right now." She sighed.

"…"

"Fine I'll be there in like ten. Maybe."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE GET YOUR ASS HERE OF I'LL SHOVE MY BLADES UP YOUR ASS!" Xemnas yelled. Xannahvas had to put the phone away from her ear.

"Yes superior I'll be there right now." She hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fucking old man." She grabbed her bag. "I'll see you al later." She walked out of the cafeteria.

She looked around and made sure that no one was around and made a corridor of darkness and walked in.

She walked out of the corridor into the 'were nothing gather' room. When she walked out her outfit changed into a short blue strapless dress with the organization coat over top of it open and her shoes changed into blue wedge heels. Her hair curled and a crown appeared onto of her head.

"What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Have you found anything?" Xemnas asked.

"No superior I haven't found anything. May I please go?"

"Yes report back when you find anything."

She opened a corridor and left the room.


End file.
